<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>selector gathering WIXOSS by SliverMinor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522415">selector gathering WIXOSS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SliverMinor/pseuds/SliverMinor'>SliverMinor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic: The Gathering (Card Game), selector infected WIXOSS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/F, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SliverMinor/pseuds/SliverMinor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diversas garotas se encontra envolvidas numa rede de conspirações extra-planar e precisarão comandar seus exércitos em busca da próxima Garota Eterna.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>selector gathering WIXOSS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>1</p><p> </p><p>O som das ondas no ciclo infinito de avanço e recuo acordaram a garota que estava deitada na costa. Nos limites máximos, as águas percorriam suas pernas e chegavam até a cintura. Ela se levantou, encarou o horizonte que se perdia de vista, percorreu o cenário horizontalmente com os olhos e percebeu que a paisagem se acabava mais tardiamente do que o esperado, entre paredes brancas e no final das areias pisos de mármore cobriam o chão. O mar a sua frente não era parte de uma praia, mas o final de um corredor estreito, com menos de três metros de largura mas uma profundidade de se perder de vista. Em suas duas paredes, portas de madeira pintadas das mais diversas cores intercalavam-se em ziguezague.</p><p>Ao se recompor e dar o primeiro passo perante o corredor percebeu que não havia nada de errado com seus sapatos ou suas meias, percorreu as mãos pela saia plissada, pela camisa branca e pelo paletó marrom e concluiu que suas roupas não estavam molhadas nem que seu corpo estava gelado mesmo após ser banhada pelas águas por sabe-se lá quanto tempo.</p><p>Caminhou até a primeira porta à direita, girou a maçaneta e empurrou, mas a porta não se abriu; depois puxou a porta para si mas teve o mesmo resultou. Tentou a próxima porta a esquerda, depois a seguinte à direita, e após todas as tentativas terem o mesmo resultado, desistiu de qualquer porta e seguiu em frente perante o corredor infinito. Andou por ele pelo que pareceu horas mas seus pés não se cansavam, passou por incontáveis portas, cada uma com uma cor única e apesar de não ter tentado abrir mais nenhuma além das primeiras, imaginou que nenhuma se abriria. A caminhada estava num ritmo tão automatizado que demorou um segundo para notar que passara por uma porta entreaberta. Parou em frente a entrada e pausou por um momento, levou o punho ao peito e deu um longo inspiro antes de empurrar a porta.</p><p>O novo cenário era um quarto, pelo menos essa era a sensação que o ambiente transmitia por conter uma grande cama no centro do local e ser rodeada por armários, cômodas, e gavetas pelas paredes. Uma figura humana com longos cabelos e pele pálida estava sentada na beirada do colchão e a encarava com uma expressão de surpresa que depois se tornou um sorriso em seu rosto e seus lábios se movimentaram num conjunto de movimentos que anunciavam um diálogo cujo os sons não chegaram até a outra pessoa do outro lado do quarto.</p><p>— O quê?! Me desculpe, não te ouvi — respondeu a visitante dando um passo adentro ao cômodo.</p><p>A dona do quarto pulou da cama com os olhos esbugalhados e com a mão direita cobrindo a boca ainda balbuciando um diálogo sem som, mas logo se recompôs e aproximou-se da visitante a passos largos. Quando ficaram próximas, a visitante notou um som estrondoso de algo grande pesado batendo no chão, olhou por cima dos ombros e notou que a porta por onde entrara estava agora ao chão e por trás do pedaço de madeira não havia mais um corredor por onde pudesse voltar, agora todo o ambiente estava cercado pelas paredes brancas, como um prisão de mármore. Num lampejo se lembrou que não estava sozinha e voltou a olhar para frente e enquanto virava a cabeça, sua visão foi sendo completamente preenchida pelo rosto da anfitriã, que agora estava muito mais próxima. Antes mesmo de poder se assustar, a anfitriã cruzou o próprio dedo indicador esquerdo com os lábios, pedindo silêncio. </p><p>E assim ela fez, mas não parecia que por vontade própria, seu corpo, assim como sua língua, congelaram num invulgar misto de terror e calmaria ao conseguir contemplar o rosto da pessoa a sua frente. Seus cabelos eram longos e levemente amarelados, quase descoloridos e combinados com a franja, era quase como se formassem uma moldura incompleta sobre o rosto igualmente pálido. Os olhos de um suave azul que lembravam águas-marinhas. </p><p>Ao notar que a outra garota ficara imóvel, a anfitriã correu as mãos pelos ombros da visitante e alinhou o blazer colegial que ela vestia, depois abotoou os botões superiores do traje, e por fim apertou a gravata no pescoço, reforçando o nó. Tudo isso enquanto ainda continuava com novos monólogos mudos. Durante todo o processo de vistoria a garota uniformizada permaneceu atônita e imóvel, não conseguira mover os braços, ou desviar o olhar da anfitriã. Ao acabar a vistoria, ela deu-lhe um tapinha nos ombros, que a fez chacoalhar levemente as pernas e o quadril, e assentiu com a cabeça, como se estivesse contemplando muito satisfeita o resultado. Depois abriu um sorriso, olhou fundo em seus olhos e lentamente articulou os lábios numa fala para que sua espectadora pudesse entendê-la: "Estou te esperando".</p><p>Sentiu a pressão das mãos em seus ombros empurrando-a, fazendo-a se desequilibrar e começar a tombar o corpo em direção ao chão. Quando chegou ao piso, em vez de um baque oco contra o chão, seu corpo atravessou o plano e a queda agora continuou num precipício de uma escuridão sem fim. O prévio cômodo, agora sendo visto por baixo, foi rapidamente se encolhendo até que desapareceu por completo. Foi envolvida pela escuridão até se tornar parte dela, e nisso, não mais sabia se estava com os olhos abertos ou fechados, sã ou louca, ou até mesmo se estava viva ou morta.</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p> </p><p>O som metódico do alarme do celular que estava na criado-mudo acordou Kurogane Haruka que dormia na cama ao lado. Ainda sonolenta e com apenas um dos olhos abertos, Haruka alcançou o aparelho telefônico para desligar os barulhos e levantou-se da cama. Saiu de seu quarto e deu alguns passos pelo corredor que conectava todos os cômodos do segundo andar da casa e entrou no banheiro. Tirou a camisa e a calcinha, as duas únicas peças que a acompanharam na noite passada e as depositaram no cesto de roupa suja. Para evitar de molhar os cabelos que chegavam as costas, prendia-os num coque, e depois entrou no box e ligou o chuveiro. Lavou o rosto com a água morna e esfregou a esponja pelo pescoço, peitos, axilas, nuca, e ombros. O banho matinal era rápido e prático, visando apenas remover o suor da pele e os últimos traços de cansaço para o começo de um novo dia.</p><p>Após terminar o banho, Haruka escovava os dentes, e depois penteava os cabelos para alinhá-los e prendia os fios superiores e laterais da cabeça num rabo-de-cavalo mas deixava a parte traseira livre para que cobrisse a nuca e para que o comprimento até as costas fosse visível.</p><p>De volta ao quarto, preparava-se para vestir o uniforme colegial, formado por uma camisa branca, uma gravata preta que era colocada por cima da cabeça para não desfazer o nó, pois Haruka não sabia amarrá-la (pedira ajuda ao pai na primeira vez), uma saia plissada não muito longa, chegando apenas até os joelhos, e um blazer com o emblema do instituto de ensino na parte esquerda, ambas as peças de cor marrom. Para economizar tempo, separava todos as peças de roupa necessárias na noite anterior e as deixava na cadeira que acompanhava a escrivaninha de estudos. Fazia isso para economizar tempo e não repetir os dias que saia atrasada ao perceber que faltava alguma peça de roupa, como uma camisa que já estava passada ou roupas íntimas que combinassem em cor. Como complemento e para combater as manhãs geladas, vestia uma meia-calça escura. Dando preferência por peças de algodão desde que um incidente rasgou um par de náilon e a fez voltar para casa com as pernas expostas em pleno inverno.</p><p>Haruka gostava de seu uniforme e achava que a cor do blazer e da saia combinavam com a cor de seus cabelos. Após se arrumar, preparava-se para utilizar a função secundária da mesa de estudos enquanto alcançava seu estojo de maquiagem. Apesar do uso de maquiagem ser proibido na escola, conseguia usar o mínimo de base e corretivo para aliviar as olheiras sem levantar suspeitas de professores ou coordenadores.</p><p>Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Sendo a única pessoa na casa no momento, o silencia era absoluto. Seu pai sempre trabalhara e saia cedo para o escritório. Sua mãe voltara ao cotidiano corporativo desde que Haruka tinha idade suficiente para ficar sozinha em casa sem o monitoramento de um adulto.</p><p>Na cozinha, era deixada uma porção de arroz branco na panela elétrica para que ela comesse de café da manhã, da qual ela servia-se apenas de um pote pequeno pois grandes quantidades de comida logo depois de acordar lhe davam náuseas.</p><p>Antes de sair, colocava os sapatos e, apesar do vazio da casa, sempre se despedia. Apenas como superstição.</p><p>— Estou de partida — dizia timidamente para a casa desabitada enquanto fechava a porta pelo lado de fora.</p><p>O trajeto para a escola era simples. Primeiro andava cerca de cinco minutos até a estação de trem, e depois de passar pelas catracas e embarcar num trem local, viajava por apenas duas estações. Durante o trajeto, gostava de ler algum livro, ou ler alguma coisa no celular, mas outras vezes apenas observava os outros passageiros do vagão. Observava alguns digitando no celular e se perguntava que tipo de conversa estava ocorrendo. Observava outros lendo livros ou mangás que não reconhecia e se questionava que histórias se passavam pelas páginas. Via outros estudantes estudando os ideogramas japoneses com <em>flashcards</em>, muitas vezes ainda com os convencionais feitos de papel no lugar dos softwares de celulares, e tentava adivinhar qual ano estavam pelas palavras no cartão ou tentava lembrar qual escola representavam pelo uniforme. Haruka era, em todos os sentidos, uma pessoa muito curiosa, mas o que mais a impressionou foi quando testemunhou uma mulher aplicar maquiagem durante a viagem. No curto período de tempo que Haruka permaneceu no vagão, a moça mais velha que transmitia uma aura de executiva com os cabelos presos num coque, e com uma combinação azul escuro de blazer e saia lápis, aplicara base, corretivo, blush, batom, e pintara os olhos numa maestria incomparável até mesmo para trocar cada um dos produtos na bolsa e se monitorar pelo espelho portátil. E tudo isso enquanto estava de pé e calçando sapatos de salto alto.</p><p>Ao desembarcar do vagão e sair da estação já era possível ver o fluxo colorido dos mais diferentes uniformes das escolas da região e após virar uma rua à direita, Haruka se mesclava com estudantes que usavam o mesmo uniforme e atravessava os portões principais da academia. No cômodo de entrada encontrava-se os armários dos alunos que era onde se trocava os sapatos por calçados internos, que eram brancos com contornos em verde. Por ser do primeiro ano, sua sala de aula ficava no térreo da instituição.</p><p>A caminho da sala, viu uma figura familiar subindo as escadas para as salas do segundo ano, por causa da distância, apenas sorriu e acenou para ela, que retribuiu as ações antes de desaparecer sobre os degraus para o próximo andar. Antes de retomar o caminho, ouviu uma voz a chamando, empolgada:</p><p>— Haruka! Bom dia!</p><p>— Aya, bom dia.</p><p>Aya era uma colega de classe e parecia estranhamente animada com um sorriso no rosto ao encarar Haruka.</p><p>— O que foi? — Haruka questionou encolhendo os ombros.</p><p>— Eu te vi acenando para o garoto que acabou de subir. Não sabia que você conhecia alguém do segundo ano. — Aya escondeu os lábios com a mão e diminuiu o tom de voz para terminar. — Não me diga que é seu namorado? </p><p>Haruka ficou surpresa com a pergunta.</p><p>— N-não, é a Tsukiko, uma amiga que joga comigo depois das aulas. — As bochechas ficaram levemente avermelhadas durante a explicação. </p><p>O brilho nos olhos e o sorriso na boca foram se desfazendo rapidamente do rosto de Aya.</p><p>— Ah, era uma garota? Não percebi... — A colega não escondia o desapontamento por descobrir que o relacionamento era platônico e não um romance juvenil.</p><p>— Desculpe desapontá-la — disse Haruka entre sorrisos. — Vamos para a sala, já está quase na hora. — E continuaram o caminho até a sala de aula.</p><p>Chegaram à sala, sentaram em seus lugares e a aula começou oficialmente. Haruka era uma estudante medíocre. Tinha dificuldades em matemática e ciências, porém bons resultados em língua japonesa devido a constante leitura de obras de fantasia. Apesar de tudo, suas notas não eram baixas ou altas o suficientes para chamarem a atenção dos adultos ou de outros estudantes.</p><p>Os dias escolares eram pacatos, sem nenhum drama como os das novelas juvenis que assistia. Resumiam-se a aulas iniciais, pausa para o almoço, e aulas finais. Para atividade extracurricular, Haruka participava do clube de voleibol, que consistia de alguns minutos de treino individual para cada função (Haruka era arremessadora) e depois 1 ou 2 jogos amadores entre os membros do clube.</p><p>Após todos os eventos escolares, Haruka voltou ao prédio principal e subiu até o terceiro andar onde se encontrava a biblioteca. Disponibilizando livros, apostilas, e computadores, o local era frequentado por estudantes que desejavam estudar mais um pouco, principalmente os alunos do terceiro ano que preparavam-se para as provas de admissões das universidades, ou só aqueles que queriam um momento de lazer na internet pela tela maior e um teclado mais confortável de um computador no lugar de um celular.</p><p>Foi até os computadores e passou os olhos pelas mesas procurando alguém. Pelo layout da biblioteca, os computadores ficavam encostados nas paredes, sendo possível visualizar os sites que os alunos acessavam conforme se andava pelo local. E assim, mais que pela aparência, reconheceu quem estava procurando pelo site que a pessoa estava visitando, um site sobre cartas do jogo Magic: the Gathering.</p><p>— Tsu-chan, boa tarde! — Chamou Haruka, animada.</p><p>A outra garota virou-se para encarar Haruka, e ao reconhecê-la, o rosto perdeu as feições de indiferença e seriedade que tinha até então e deu espaço para uma expressão relaxada e um leve sorriso ao devolver o comprimento:</p><p>— Boa tarde, Haruka.</p><p>— O que está vendo? — Perguntou Haruka olhando por cima do ombro da outra garota para verificar o conteúdo do monitor.</p><p>— As novas cartas da próxima coleção. — Rolou pela página com o mouse para que Haruka pudesse ter um vislumbre do website.</p><p>— Alguma carta vermelha boa para o meu deck? — Questionou Haruka enquanto acompanhava atentamente a descida da tela.</p><p>— Mesmo que tivesse, eu não te diria — disse enquanto voltava com o rosto para o monitor para que Haruka não pudesse ver o sorriso se formando.</p><p>— Quanta maldade! — protestou Haruka ainda de bom humor. Após as breves risadinhas das duas cessarem, sugeriu: — Quer jogar?</p><p>As duas foram para uma mesa e sentaram-se uma em cada lado, encarando-se. Das mochilas, cada uma retirou um tapete de borracha um pouco maior que um teclado de computador, estojos com dados hexaédricos e icosaédricos, e um compartilhamento de plástico sólido que era possível abrir verticalmente ao meio e carregava dentro dele o baralho usado para o jogo.</p><p>— Hoje acharam que você era meu namorado! Achei engraçado — disse Haruka enquanto retirava os itens.</p><p>Tsukiko contorceu o rosto numa careta.</p><p>— Você não precisava me falar isso.</p><p>Inoue Tsukiko era uma aluna do segundo ano que era frequentemente confundida com um garoto por ser mais alta que a maioria das meninas e até mesmo que alguns meninos, além das suas escolhas de moda como o comprimento do cabelo que apenas cobria as pontas das orelhas e formava uma franja na testa; e optar por usar calças no uniforme escolar no lugar de saias.</p><p>Tsukiko retirou da bolsa um dos caderno e folheou rapidamente entre as anotações de matemática, língua japonesa, e história até achar uma folha que não fora usada. Pegou uma caneta e escreveu "Eu" no campo superior direito, traçou uma linha vertical dividindo a área ao meio, e depois escreveu "Oponente" no lado oposto, depois escreveu os pontos de vida iniciais abaixo de cada um, 30.</p><p>— Não precisa ter todo esse trabalho, podemos só marcar a vida com os dados — disse Haruka, tentando provocar a personalidade organizada da oponente.</p><p>— Não quero perder a conta. Especialmente contra você — justificou Tsukiko, mesmo reconhecendo o sarcasmo.</p><p>Para iniciarem o jogo, precisavam primeiro aleatorizar ambos os baralhos. Tsukiko retirou o conjunto de cartas de seu compartilhamento e o dividiu em duas metades, com uma porção em cada mão, mesclava horizontalmente a metade na mão direita com a metade na mão esquerda, intercalando as cartas ao formar o novo conjunto. Repetia esse processo de 7 à 8 vezes para garantir a aleatoriedade do novo baralho.</p><p>Comparado a Tsukiko, Haruka tinha as mãos ligeiramente menores, o que dificultava segurar mesmo que fosse apenas metade do baralho de noventa e nove cartas em apenas uma das mãos. Para embaralha-lo, Haruka também repartia as cartas entre as duas mãos mas precisava apoiar a base das metades na mesa para então intercalá-las numa nova pilha. Também repetia o processo diversas vezes para que não houvesse vícios no conjunto.</p><p>Após os embaralhamentos, colocavam seus comandantes, a carta chave de cada baralho, de lado, fora do baralho inicial, e rolaram, cada uma, o dado de vinte lados para decidirem quem começaria. Rolando um treze, contra um sete de sua oponente, Tsukiko tomou a liderança após ambas comprarem a mão inicial de sete cartas.</p><p>— Terreno. Passo. — Tsukiko se limitou a apenas jogar uma carta de ilha da sua mão.</p><p>Como parte do começo do turno, Haruka comprou uma carta e então fez sua jogada:</p><p>— Montanha. Comandante. — Movendo sua carta chave para o centro da mesa. — Seu turno.</p><p>— Segunda Ilha. Comandante. — Tsukiko reproduziu a jogava da adversária. — Pode ir.</p><p>— Montanha. — Haruka jogou um segundo terreno. — Zelote das Cinzas. — E então uma segunda criatura. — Ataques?</p><p>— Ok. — Respondeu Tsukiko permitindo que Haruka continuasse o turno.</p><p>Haruka virou ambas as criaturas noventa graus, declarando seus atacantes. Tsukiko pegou seu comandante e o colocou em frente ao comandante de Haruka, sobrepondo parte da primeira carta. </p><p>— Dois de dano? — questionou Haruka, apontando para a criatura sem bloqueadores. </p><p>Tsukiko assentiu com a cabeça, pegou sua caneta, traçou uma linha sobre o valor de vida previamente anotado no caderno e escreveu um novo, 28.</p><p>— Passo — concluiu Haruka.</p><p>Tsukiko comprou a carta do turno, desceu uma terceira ilha, e virou todos os três terrenos para mostrar uma carta da mão, usando-a para apontar para o comandante. </p><p>— Polimorfismo no meu comandante — anunciou a jogada.</p><p>A expressão de Haruka ficou séria e encarou a mesa pensativa por alguns segundos, a dilatação do seu peito pela respiração ficou mais evidente, e durante a ponderação, movimentava as cartas da mão alternando suas posições de forma tão agitada que o atrito entre elas gerava um estalo audível.</p><p>— Ok. Resolveu — afirmou para que o turno pudesse continuar.</p><p>Tsukiko colocou o comandante de lado, na mesma posição onde iniciara a partida e começou a revelar cartas do topo do próprio baralho, e apenas parou quando revelou uma carta em especial. A carta não era azul, como as outras cartas reveladas até então, mas continha uma moldura semitransparente que permitia que fosse possível visualizar toda a ilustração que cobria a área retangular da carta. Também tinha uma camada metalizada que a fazia brilhar em certas orientações e uma data estampada no meio em letras amarelas, 17 de abril de 2010. Tsukiko colocou a carta no seu lado da mesa e todas as outras no fundo do baralho.</p><p>— Passo — concluiu. </p><p>Haruka colocou a mão sobre o próprio baralho e antes de comprar correu o polegar sobre a pilha de cartas e respirou fundo novamente. Comprou, analisou as cartas na mão, olhou mais um para a mesa, dando ênfase no lado da oponente e por fim soltou um suspiro que desfez toda a tensão do corpo.</p><p>— Tudo bem, você venceu — disse finalmente enquanto começando a recolher as cartas da mesa.</p><p>— Obrigada. E bom jogo — respondeu Tsukiko sem esconder o sorriso enquanto também começava a recolher seus pertences.</p><p>— Você não é legal, Tsu-chan. Eu odeio esse combo seu — reclamou Haruka, emburrada.</p><p>— Desculpa, desculpa. É que às vezes a sorte está do meu lado. Não vai querer jogar novamente? — questionou ao notar que todos os pertences da companheira já estavam guardados na mochila.</p><p>— Não, tenho que chegar cedo em casa hoje. — Haruka colocou a mochila nas costas e ajeitou o blazer. — Vai ficar aqui ainda?</p><p>— Sim. Foi bom jogar com você, mas preciso voltar a estudar — Tsukiko retribuiu os gestos, e começou a se levantar para voltar ao computador.</p><p>— Ok, boa sorte. — E terminou acenando com um sorriso — Tchau, tchau. Até amanhã.</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p> </p><p>Por chegar em casa primeiro, Haruka às vezes preparava refeições simples para o jantar, geralmente apenas cozinhava arroz e fritava peixes ou bifes, o que era suficiente para todos em casa, com direito a elogios do pai ao terminar (por ser filha única, Haruka sabia que o pai gostava de mimá-la, e ela certamente se aproveitava disso), porém isso não era suficiente para escapar das ordens para lavar a louça suja posteriormente (mas a mãe tentava mantê-la nos eixos sempre que possível).</p><p>Nas últimas horas da noite, Haruka revisava alguma matéria ou terminava alguma atividade. Caso não tivesse nenhuma questão escolar para resolver, deitava-se na cama para ler alguma coisa no celular ou um livro. O interesse pela leitura fora notado desde cedo pelos pais, e apesar da mãe não ter se impressionar com isso, achara natural que a estante no quarto do casal juntamente com a leitura diária de um jornal impresso pelo marido movesse a curiosidade da filha, fora o pai quem mais se animou em introduzir a filha aos mesmos romances impressos que ele lera durante a própria adolescência e que ainda tinha posse pois conseguira convencer a esposa a guardá-los em vez de vendê-los para lojas de artigos usados após se mudarem, e agora tinham sido levados de uma caixa de sapatos do fundo do guarda-roupa do pai para à frente da estante da filha.</p><p>Haruka lera grande parte da velha coleção. Todos os livro ainda estavam em um bom estado de conservação, muitos ainda com a sobrecapa original e Haruka tomava o cuidado para não danificá-los. A maioria eram ou romances heroicos sobre cavaleiros enfrentando dragões ou romances espaciais com batalhas intergaláticas. O interesse por esses dois temas era tão presente na coleção do pai que até mesmo obras que se passavam em períodos contemporâneos continham esses elementos, como um que narrava o cotidiano de um clube do ensino médio formado por uma androide, uma viajante do tempo, um esper, uma deusa onipotente, e por fim, um estudante banal. Também tinham livros que não reconhecia inicialmente, ou que suas colegas de classe reconhecessem, ou que as irmãs mais velhas das suas colegas de classe reconhecessem, mas reconheceu algumas obras famosas de autores estrangeiros como Anne dos Cabelos Ruivos e O Senhor dos Anéis, esse último numa edição em inglês que Haruka teve de usar um dicionário para compreender. </p><p>Ao terminar, preparava as peças de roupa e a mochila para o próximo dia, e ia dormir.</p><p>Haruka não tinha problemas para dormir. As atividades da escola e as práticas de vôlei, além das batalhas de raciocínio que travava com Tsukiko, esgotavam todas as energias mentais e físicas, porém excepcionalmente hoje estava com problemas para pregar os olhos. O sono custava a chegar e quando aparecia era como se algo a empurrasse de volta para a lucidez instantes depois.</p><p>Rolou pela cama trocando de posição diversas vezes e após algum tempo quando finalmente imaginou que dormiria um barulho agudo e metálico a despertou num pulo. Sentada na cama encarou o quarto escuro ainda assustada, correu os olhos pelo cômodo e após verificar que tudo ainda estava no mesmo lugar e que não havia nenhum som pela casa, deitou-se novamente e cobriu-se com o edredom. Fechou os olhos novamente e então o som metálico percorreu o quarto novamente. Haruka ergueu-se rapidamente e analisou a área mais uma vez. O som era abafado, como se estivesse por trás de diversas camadas de concreto, e ressonou até que mais uma vez se dissolveu pelos ares. Dessa vez esperou atenta pela próxima badalada encarando o quarto, e quando ocorreu, percebeu que vinha de sua mochila escolar.</p><p>De imediato imaginou que o som fosse o ringtone de algum celular que de algum modo ficou na mochila, talvez fosse o celular de Tsukiko que pegara por engano após o jogo. Levantou-se até a mochila que estava em cima da mesa e correu a mão por dentro procurando alguma coisa de incomum mas só localizou os itens de sempre: cadernos, livros, estojo, e a caixa que guardava seu baralho.</p><p>Irritada pelo sono e por não encontrar nada, Haruka ligou a luz do quarto e dessa vez começou a tirar tudo que estava na mochila. Ao pegar o baralho para retirá-lo o sino tocou novamente e a caixa vibrou em sua mão. Haruka pulou de susto e deixou a caixa cair, fazendo que ela se abrisse e seu conteúdo se espalhasse pelo chão.</p><p>— Aah, Ai! Ai! — Grunhidos de dor foram ouvidos conforme as cartas batiam no chão.</p><p>Haruka olhou para as cartas no chão e notou que uma delas a olhava de volta. O que antes continha uma ilustração de um orc que liderava um exército golpeando um sino, agora mostrava o mesmo orc, de orelhas pontudas, nariz achatado e altura que facilmente seria o dobro de uma colegial japonesa se não fosse pela escala desproporcional que se encontravam, de bunda no chão num plano que se estendia infinitamente num vácuo escarlate. Na mão direita carregava uma curta espada que foi usada para badalar o sino que estava na mão esquerda, que Haruka identificou que foram os apetrechos usados para convocá-la.</p><p>— Você é minha mestra? — Perguntou o grande orc, com os olhos esbugalhados e boca entreaberta.</p><p>— M-mas o que- — Haruka achava que estava finalmente dormindo.</p><p>O orc rapidamente se recompôs, curvou-se sobre um dos joelhos e abaixou a cabeça antes de continuar:</p><p>— Eu sou Zurgo, aquele que guia a marcha da soberana dragoa Kolaghan! — Ergueu a cabeça e encarou a humana à sua frente com um brilho no olhar capaz de iluminar todo o quarto, e levantou a voz para terminar a sua jura — E eu aceito comandar o seu exército à vitória!</p><p> </p><p>Capítulo 1: Contato</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>